Daybreak
by MathewLake
Summary: Jake knows it's time to reveal the truth, but how will Renesmee take it? Rated M for sex/language/violence. Please read and reply.
1. Permission

*Disclaimer* I do not own the characters listed below.

Chapter One ~ Permission

Jacob's Point of View

"Jake!" Nessie's sweet melodic voice greeted me as I entered the Cullen's foyer.

"Ness, baby, what are you doing up?" my heart skipped a beat as I took in the site of my girl.

Nessie smiled and kissed my cheek "I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."

My heart tugged, this had been happening for months now. Without a word I took her in my arms "Again? Is it the one with the….. royal bloodsuckers?"

She glared at me "I hate when you use the word "bloodsucker" with a sigh her voice took a softer tone "Yes, it's the same one."

My eyes searched her perfect face "You know I would never let them get their dusty hands on you, right?"

Nessie sighed again "Jake, I hate when you talk like that. You know I don't need you to protect me."

I rested my cheek on the top of her head "Humor me."

She smiled "You know I won't"

I groaned "You're killing my ego Ness."

"It's time to let some of the air out of that big furry head of yours" she giggled and ran her fingers through my hair "It's getting long."

I closed my eyes at her touch "Are you going to cut it for me?"

"Not tonight"

I rolled my eyes "No shit Ness, I thought you were going to start right away."

"Is that a sarcastic tone I hear?" she teased "I would, but I probably need to go back to sleep, Alice won't take mercy on me for being tired tomorrow when she wants to play dress up Renesmee."

I smiled "I should be going soon, I just came back to talk to Edward and Bella."

"Goodnight Jake" Nessie whispered as she kissed my cheek "Love you."

"Love you too Ness" I whispered back, giving her a quick hug.

With a small caress of my cheek, my angel was gone.

I walked into the large family room, finding only Edward and Bella there "Did you tell the others to get lost?"

Edward smiled "No, Carlisle and Esme are on a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett. Rose and Alice are on their way to Los Angeles. We stayed behind. I heard there was something you wanted to talk about?"

Bella gave me an encouraging smile and scooted over on one of the huge chairs so I could sit beside her.

Taking her up on her offer I leaned back to look at Edward "Um, well I wanted to talk to you guys about Nessie."

Edward raised his eyebrows "Go on"

"Tomorrow she'll be celebrating her seventh "birthday" which means she will be a fully mature vampire hybrid." I swallowed before continuing "We agreed when she was younger that I would wait until the time was right before revealing our imprint. I think tomorrow is that time."

Edward hissed "She may still-"

I felt Bella move to his side before I had time to blink "Edward, she's had seven years. In all that time she has shown no one else interest, except Jacob. It's time."

I watched as Edward thought on what my best friend, and his wife had said "Okay Jake, you can tell her. But, if you do start dating seriously, I want you to take things slowly."

I sighed in relief "You only have to read my mind to know I want nothing more."

He nodded and smiled "Welcome to the family Jake, but I will not be called your father in law, just consider us brothers."

Bella kissed Edward's cheek before hugging me "Tell her tomorrow, after everything is over. If she's upset at the party Alice will tear you into little scraps of fur."

I grinned and nodded "I can wait another day. Well goodnight you two." They both bade me goodnight and I went to the room, Esme had given me so I could stay over sometimes.

Quickly stripping down to my black silk boxers I slid between the sheets.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

_That was it for chapter one, please review.


	2. Confession

Chapter 2 ~ Confession

It was almost eight when Nessie reached the last gift on the table. Mine. I saw a small smile lift her beautiful lips as she saw the note in my less than satisfactory handwriting. I watched her lips silently read the words;

_Happy birthday, to the only girl that makes my tail wag_

_Love you with every thing I got, _

_Jake_

Inside the little box was a locket. A silver wolf howling at a full moon, I watched as Nessie clicked it open and looked up at me with those chocolate colored eyes "Thanks Jake, I love it."

I smiled, the inside of the locket held a picture of Ness and I together at La Push's beach. Our initials were engraved opposite of the initials.

Alice flitted to her side "I hate not being able to see what everyone else is getting you." She muttered.

I grinned "Sorry Alice, I see it as an advantage, its bad enough I have to deal with Edward constantly reading my mind."

Edward chuckled "I see that as an advantage."

"_Haha. Now please let me tell her."_ I begged with my thoughts.

He nodded slightly.

"_Thanks_" I grabbed Nessie's hand "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

She glanced around at her family "Will that be okay?"

Bella smiled "Its fine."

Alice looked like she was about to say something but took in the glare I was giving her "Oh well, the party is over anyway."

Edward nodded and kissed Renesmee's forehead "Be back by ten."

I nodded and pulled her to the door "See you guys later." We walked quietly on the trail that went by Edward and Bella's cottage "Happy birthday" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Nessie smiled "Thanks, your gift was perfect."

I glanced at her neck "It is now that you're wearing it."

"Who knew the big bad wolf had a sweet side" she mused.

"You did." I murmured.

"Only me?"

"Only you"

Nessie stopped walking. I glanced around and a smile played around my lips. This was my favorite part of the forest. The trees surrounded a mossy clearing, which in the spring bloomed with flowers. Nessie placed a hand on each of my shoulders "You just outdid yourself" she murmured "That was the best birthday present you have given me."

Now I was confused "Um what did I give you?"

"Jake, you have been there for me all my life, and I have never known you to date anyone. Telling me that I am the only one that's met your intimate side…. makes me feel like the luckiest and happiest girl in the world."

"Really? Because I think im the luckiest guy in the world" and with that, I leaned down and kissed her,

I felt her confusion and then something that surprised me. Desire. Nessie kissed me with a years worth of passion. I had never kissed her like this, but tonight was different. I was about to reveal a secret that would alter her life forever.

I fought for entrance and felt her lips part. I searched her mouth, and our tongues wrestled for dominance. Of course mine won.

A small moan escaped Nessie's mouth and I pulled away. Reluctantly.

"Can we talk?" I asked, tucking a stray bronze curl behind her ear. "Here?"

She nodded and glanced around; I knew she wanted to sit.

Grinning I grabbed her up into my arms and swiftly sat on a patch of mossy ground.

"Jake" she giggled.

I lightly kissed her lips before pulling back to look at her "You love me right?"

"Of course"

"Okay, because I need to tell you something."

"Okay….."

I sighed and pulled her closer to me "You know the Quileute legends right? My dad tells them at some of the bonfires."

Nessie nodded "You can't really call them legends can you?"

I chuckled "Okay smartass"

She smiled my favorite my smile.

I shook my head and continued "Do you remember the one about imprinting?"

Nessie looked thoughtful. Then I saw her expression change and her ivory skin seemed to whiten "You imprinted?"

My breath hitched at the clear pain in her words "It's not like that baby. I did imprint… with you."

"Wouldn't I know this?" Her voice betrayed confusion.

"Sweetheart, you do. Deep down inside you always knew."

"Knew? What do you mean knew? When did it happen and why didn't you tell me?"

Damn, should've covered that first "I imprinted on you…. the day you were born."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed "What the hell Jake? You're just now telling me this?" She was out of my lap in seconds "Do my parents know?"

I jumped up and in a second placed my hands on her hips. She tensed but didn't pull away. "Of course your parents know. Your dad knew the minute it happened, he wasn't the problem. Your mom was going through the change at the time and when she woke she tried to kill me when we told her. So your dad being your dad made me promise not to tell you until the time were right. He thought you might choose someone else."

I felt her relax and pulled her into a hug "Am I forgiven?" I teased when she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Of course, I can't stay mad… Not at you anyway" she whispered into my shirt. It sounded like she was crying.

I cupped her chin and tilted her face to mine "Don't cry sweetheart.""

"I… I just can't believe that I get to keep you."

I smiled "Forever" and sealed it with a kiss.

That's it for chapter two, but this story is far from over.


	3. Passion

Chapter 3 ~ Passion

The days and nights melted together after my confession to Nessie. Our relationship began to grow drastically and bloom into the best days of my life.

We were parked out at the beach, lying on the hood of my car. "Look at the stars Ness."

She was lying with her head on my stomach, it was late fall and I knew I radiated heat even through my shirt "I know Jake, their beautiful. "

I glanced down at her "No honey, their pretty, you're beautiful."

"You're only saying that" she teased rubbing my chest.

"That is the biggest lie you have ever told" I growled catching her hand in mine "What I said is a hundred percent true!"

Nessie smiled "Sure Jake."

I poked one of her hips and she giggled "I'm serious!"

Nessie continue to giggle as I tickled her "Okay I believe you! Jake!" she was getting breathless with laughter.

I grinned "As long as you know that."

She crawled into my arms "I want to stay right here forever."

"I could too. But your dad made me promise to have you home by ten." I teased, nibbling on her neck.

Nessie giggled "Okay, what time is it?"

Digging in my pocket, I grabbed my phone "Ugh, we have to go."

"It's that late?" she pouted "It seems like dad doesn't want me to have any time with you."

"Maybe because he doesn't?" I muttered.

"Don't say that Jake, he just doesn't understand how much I love you." she whispered in my ear.

I sighed and was overcome with a desire to kiss her. I gently pulled her face to mine and our lips met in a heat of passion. My senses were alive and every caress of my face sent not so innocent messages all over my body.

"Renesmee stop" I moaned in between kiss after kiss "Your dad will kill me if you don't go home soon."

"Shut….up… Jake" she growled pushing me in the backseat. I felt her hands creep under my shirt running over my chest.

I pulled away then. Reluctantly. "Not here baby. Not right now."

She groaned "Jake-"

"I said no Ness, not in the back of my car." I growled climbing into the driver seat.

"Oh so your precious car is why you're refusing me?" she spat.

I whipped my head around to glare at her "Is that what you think of me? I only pulled away because 1. Your dad is going to be pissed if your not home on time. 2. I didn't want our first time to be on display for anyone who decided to take a late night walk on the beach. 3. My backseat is too small."

Nessie gave me an odd look before bursting out in laughter "I love you Jacob!"

I gave her a quick grin; my anger had evaporated "Wait until we get home."

It was 10:00 p.m. on the dot when we parked in the Cullen driveway. Edward walked casually out of the house and gave Nessie a hug "Did you two have a good time tonight?"

I nodded "Yeah we were on the beach for most of the day."

Nessie nodded and yawned "I'm going to bed dad."

He nodded and gave her another hug and kissed her hair.

I walked over to pull her into a scorching embrace "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Will you stay here tonight?" she mumbled into my chest.

I looked over her head at Edward "Can I stay in my room?"

He smiled and nodded "That's fine. I am going to the cottage… Bella's … waiting for me."

I snorted and waved as he ran through the trees. Nessie smiled and looked up at me "Your room?"

"How did you know?" I laughed and pulled her into the house, running to my secluded room.

I lay back on the bed and Nessie crawled on top of me. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her with lust, as if to prove that fact my pants suddenly became very tight.

I felt Nessie's lip leave mine and slip to my neck. Kissing, sucking, and licking the bare skin. I moaned and ran my fingers through her hair as I felt her hand on my face "_Take off your shirt_"

I blinked in surprise; she hadn't used her gift in a long time. I rose and pulled the simple white t shirt off and lay back down.

Nessie's eyes swept over my bare torso, her fingers tracing the defined planes down to my prominent V.

I whimpered "Ness…."

She kissed me before kissing my chest and then looked at me mischievously and flicked my nipple with her tongue.

"Oh god Ness" I moaned as the small movement sent waves of desire down to my groin. With a sort of urgency I rolled her over and kissed her deeply. She again put her hand to my face _"Jake, let me give you back all those years."_

I nodded and rolled on my back. Nessie smiled and let her tongue make a trail from the base of my neck, between my pecs, my navel and- oh god! I felt her unbutton my jeans and slide them off. I watched as she took my boxers in her mouth, and with a jerk had them off in seconds.

I smiled as she slid back up my body and pulled off the dress she wore. The sight of her in form fitting, lace underwear made my dick twitch "Ness, did you do this purposely?"

She smiled "A lady never reveals her secrets."

"Damn, that means I never get to find out what's in there" I said stroking the black panties where I knew her intimate parts would be.

Nessie moaned and unclasped her bra, sliding off the panties "Forget the foreplay Jake"

I laughed "Fine baby" I leaned over her petite form and slid into her. Her gasp of pain was swallowed by my swift kiss. I slowly began thrusting in and out of her, swallowing her seductive moans in a kiss. I continued gaining speed, nearing climax, and from the way she was clenching so was she. In a blur of passion I felt our orgasms sweep both of our bodies. With a moan I collapsed on her and never broke the kiss.

We lay there for almost an hour too overcome with happiness for words. Finally I turned to look at her "Go get your pajamas and throw your other clothes in a hamper. Id rather your dad not find us in bed together."

Nessie smiled and kissed me softly "Do you want a pair of boxers?"

I flashed her a grin "I think I like sleeping commando."

"I think I like it when you do too." She smiled before leaning in to kiss me again "I love you Jacob Black."

"Always Renesmee, always."

I closed my eyes on my new favorite memory.

So that was chapter three. Things are still definably not over. Oh and should Edward get super angry or should he just be kind of like Charlie was to him?


End file.
